Rosas De Seda
by Shelikernr
Summary: Y ella, finalmente, era una novia.


Ayano mira el cielo azul, no hay ninguna nube que lo cubra. El sol es muy brillante, como todos los veranos, pero no le hace daño a los ojos.

Acaricia su vestido se satén blanco, largo hasta el suelo. El viento sopla y su velo, que cuelga de su cabeza hasta la cintura, baila con la brisa. Suspira, y su pequeño exhalar se pierde entre el aire cálido.

_"Finalmente, soy una novia..." _

Piensa en silencio, mirando el horizonte con sus ojos oscuros y brillantes.

Hoy sabía que era ese día importante, era el día más importante de su vida. Se casaría, a los 22 años, con la persona que más amaba en el mundo, y ya estaba lista. Todo lo estaba. Lo sentía, era cierto. Ayano se dio cuenta de que sus manos estaban vacías, y bajó las cejas, preocupada.

\- Pero... ¿Donde puse el ramo? - se preguntó en voz baja. Busca por el suelo, tal vez lo había dejado por allí.

Siente los pasos de una persona acercarse, y luego un suspiro largo. Ya sabía quien era, y con una imperceptible sonrisa se da la media vuelta.

\- ¿Shintaro? - pregunta, entre sorprendida y contenta. No debía verse a la novia antes de la boda.

Aquel joven que conoció en secundaria estaba allí, de pie, sosteniendo un ramo de rosas rojas. Su mirada era la de siempre, un poco incomodo. Estaba vestido de traje y llevaba su cabello de la forma que a Ayano más le gustaba: el resultado de pelearse con el cepillo. Ahogó una risilla.

Shintaro miraba hacia ella, con una actitud más fresca que de costumbre. Aunque siempre sería el tonto del que ella se había enamorado.

\- Hey, Ayano... - comenzó, con su voz profunda. - Hoy me di cuenta de... que ambos estamos ya muy crecidos... así que yo, vine a darte esto...

Extendió el ramo hacia donde Ayano se encontraba, era tan hermoso como siempre se lo imaginó.

Ayano sonrió, suspirando de alivio. Comenzó a avanzar hacia él, y Shintaro hacia lo mismo. ¿Las cosas no podrían ser más perfectas?

\- Caray, yo estaba buscando eso, cuando tú...

Ayano sintió un escalofrío correr por su espalda cuando Shintaro traspasó su cuerpo sin el menor problema.

_"¿Qué es esto...?" _

\- Son rosas de seda... - dijo Shintaro, arrodillándose en el suelo a sus espaldas. - Típicas flores de boda...

Ayano se da rápidamente la vuelta, para encontrarse a su amado en frente de aquella tumba llena de recuerdos.

Su tumba.

Y ve, por encima de todo, como Shintaro derrama las lagrimas que ella ya no podía consolar. Él aprieta el ramo entre sus manos, pero lo suelta, y lo deja descansar al lado de donde ella descansaba.

\- Ayano...

¡No, ella no estaba allí!

_"Mírame, estoy aquí." _

_"¡Estoy aquí contigo!" _

\- ¡Shintaro! - gritó, pero él no la pudo escuchar.

Shintaro soltó más lagrimas, apretando sus puños contra sus rodillas. Miró la tumba de Ayano, aun presente, debajo de sus gruesas lagrimas de anhelo.

\- Realmente... me hubiera gustado darte una vida de felicidad, Ayano... - lloró, y sus mejillas estaban rojizas.

Ayano sintió sus propias lagrimas derramarse por su rostro, y sus labios temblaron. Se acercó poco a poco a él, su temblor era cada vez más fuerte.

\- Me hubiera gustado... darte este ramo en nuestra boda... - murmuró Shintaro, dejando caer las lagrimas al verde césped. - Ayano...

Ayano se arrodilló ante la espalda de él, y ocultando su rostro lo abrazó con fuerza.

_"Estoy aquí, Shintaro" _

Las lagrimas salieron sin control cuando se aferró a la espalda del joven, de 22 años. Cuando lo sintió temblar.

_"No llores" _

_"Estoy aquí" _

\- Te amo... Aya... no... - sufrir de esa manera, hacía que sus palabras saliesen entrecortadas y bajo un hilo de voz.

Ayano solamente podía abrazarlo, aunque él no lo sintiese. Quería contenerlo, consolarlo, decirle que todo estaba bien. Pero aunque grite con todas sus fuerzas, él no podría escucharla.

Las lágrimas de un muerto cayeron también al suelo, y mojaron la chaqueta y cuello de Shintaro. Él las sintió, mojar su piel y resbalar por el hueco de su traje. Jadeó de la sorpresa, pero no pudo volverse. Ayano lo estaba abrazando muy fuerte.

Ella apretó los dientes con fuerza, resoplando de frustración y dolor. De la esperanza que se hacía pedazos y se clavaba en sus corazones. Cerró sus ojos aun más fuerte, escondiendo su rostro en la espalda de su amado.

_"También te amo... Shintaro."_****

* * *

**_1/5 _**


End file.
